vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fukase (VOCALOID4)/@comment-37245405-20181104105306/@comment-53539-20181117125549
There are more features added or re-added and the loss is XSY and Plug-ins, both had issues (XSY = LQ results and Plug-ins opened a world of problems). They could have retired plug-inns for the sake of re-building the engine and it may return in V6, ditto the same for XSY. There is also the chance the choice was plug-ins or Re-Wire and ther returing functions and honestly, being able to us the software in a multiple amount of ways is better then plug-ins. Only Vocalisner was really impacted as most other plug-ins were minor things. Some now are part of the engine itself rather then existing as a plug-in. Plus, we don't know whats going on behind the scenes. Before you insult, while Yamaha is the company behind Vocaloid, its not the developers themselves. The devs are "The Vocaloid Project" which one day I'll write information on. They were taken over by someone new afte V4 and the new guy is pretty much rebuilding the software from the ground up. If your going to dig at anyone, dig at him and his team for they are responsible for the problems. And if your going to ignore the tons of new things added, thats also something you need to consider. s for XSY, if you read the Cross-Synthesis, you'll find there are issues with this function. IT will likely return in V6 perhaps, but improved. A lot of the problem is yes, you can mix Miki and Nana - but the results are crap. IT was originally meant for limited XSYing such as Gumi Sweet and Gumi Adult and was a method of taking advantage of multiple voicebank Vocaloids. You could slowly morph one vocal into another or add a few traits of the other slightly. A lot of the issues were that the function tested End User agreements and you couldn't XSY IA x Miku because they had two different set of them. So it was a buggy, broken and problematic function that resulted in LQ results. I know the western fans in particularly were not aware of how bad it was at times. It was fun to play with, but it was long known what its problems were. They may have retire it to re-think it. As for the plug-in, these plug-ins come with only the Vocaloids they are sold with. So Shichiko, Fukase and Zola's plug-ins all come with their software. However, I will note that the plug-ins are no big deal anyway. There is little point in buying them just to get them which is the other thing, retirement of plug-ins was also not always a big deal. In this case, the only one whose Plug-in matters is Zola's, as the V5 engine opened up "Styles" and "Colours" which allowed all Vocaloids to be morphed to sound like different genres of music. So Sachiko and Fukase's plug-ins no longer mattered s there are similar functions now to their plug-ins. Yeah, CFM's Piapro Studio, however, I don't know if they've fixed it but it was semi-taken out by Vocloid5. This is why you don't rely on 3rd party software and you only use it as a back up to the main engine. Its not better either then Vocaloid and its main function is to bridge Vocaloid to Studio One, CFM's own software. :-/ Edit: Eh, the tone of this is not "telling off mode" more like "chilled back nerd". Sorry if this seems that way. There are also issues with many of the newer V4s and now some of the older V3s only being DL. Can't remember if Fukase is one of them though. Thts the other thing to watch, as not all have discs.